Two Black Cadillacs A Song-fic
by AtlantisCentre
Summary: Just a Song fic based off of Carrie Underwood's song Two Black Cadillacs.


Francis and Francoise Bonnefoy sat in the pure black Cadillac Francis had rented for the occasion. They sat there, both wearing all black, as Francoise pulled down on her black veil. She felt a small pang of guilt as they drove slowly mumbling to herself, "Which car is hers?"

Emily Jones sat in the driver seat of her brother Alfred's Cadillac that she'd borrowed for her boyfriend's funeral. Alfie was asleep in the back seat, finding the slow driving extremely boring. In truth, Emily did too.

They finally arrived at the grave site where their dearest Arthur Kirkland was being laid to rest. Emily and Francoise's eyes met-blue on blue- for the first time and they smiled at one another. Of course, this was overlooked by the rest of the people. They smiled because only the two of them knew many things. One, Arthur was a lying cheating bastard. Two, his death had been anything but an accident.

~~Two Months Ago~~

Francoise walked around their house, pacing and waiting for Arthur to get home for the weekend. His job required him to be in America for long periods of time, and away from his loving wife and home in England. She was silently cleaning the living room when she found a cell phone- which presumably belonged to Arthur. "So forgetful, mon amour." She mumbled, unlocking it. It showed 6 missed calls and a few texts from a number only labeled, E.J. Francoise called the number back, sure it was someone from Arthur's job. Then she heard a female voice yell, "Artie, where the hell are you?"

Emily had been waiting for Arthur to get back for what had felt like hours. When she got a call from the phone he'd thought that he'd left in England, she was excited and worried. "Artie, where the hell are you?" She yelled, and she was surprised to hear a female voice respond, "He is currently out of country on work, this is his wife speaking. May I take a message?"

Emily was dumbstruck. "This is Arthur's girlfriend…" Emily said, leaving Francoise in shock. "He was cheating on me…" Francoise said hollowly, not allowing her brain to comprehend the situation. "There is no way! My Artie would never do this to me!" Emily argued in pure denial. "Apparently so…" Francoise mumbled, and an evil idea popped into her mind that in any other situation she never would've fancied. Now she was.

"What are we going to do about this? Expose him as a lying cheating bastard?" Emily as hearing a small response of, "I'm going to kill him." "Woah, that's going a bit far, don't you think?" Emily asked, not realizing she had been having the exact same thought. "Nobody cheats on Francoise Bonnefoy. Nobody." Francoise said sternly, her face twisting into one of evil. "Frannie, I think you might be onto something, but murder isn't exactly the right answer, bro." Emily said, then she began thinking. Maybe, just maybe it was the way.

"I am going to kill him, with or without your help, ideas or input." Francoise promised. "Fine, broskya. In that case, I guess I could help on the idea factory." Emily gave in. "And the name is Emily, in case you were wondering. Emily Jones."

~~Two Months Later!~~

The preacher stood on his pedestal, talking on and on about how Arthur was a great man and how God would enjoy his company in heaven. Emily scoffed at that, a bad habit she'd actually picked up from Arthur. She reminded herself to stop doing that. _If only they knew what he was, then they'd all know he's going directly to hell,_ Emily thought.

Then the preacher stepped down and Arthur's older brother, Allistor, walked up. "Arthur was a good friend to everyone, and I am sure everyone is going to miss him." He said, and Francoise rolled her eyes. As if. She then scanned the crowd to find everyone crying their eyes out over a man who was never truthful with any of them.

Then the girl's eyes met again. They had easily succeed in not mentioning each other to Arthur, and in the end, his own ignorance was his downfall.

"Here, ma sauer. For Arthur's grave." Francis said, handing his sister a black rose, and blocking her view of Emily. "Merci, mon frère," She said with a nod, "Could you give one to the blonde woman over there as well, s'il vous plait?" Francis nodded and headed over to give Emily the rose. Emily took it and they smiled at one another again.

"Now, would any person like to come to Arthur's grave?" The preacher asked, and the two women stood up simultaneously. They walked over and laid the roses on his casket. "I am deeply sorry for your loss, ." The preacher murmured to Francoise, receiving a reply of, "Please, call me ." He nodded and the two women returned to their respective seats.

The body was lowered into the ground, and everybody did the ritualistic throwing of dirt into the grave. The ceremony was closed, and everybody was giving out grievances. A few dozen told Francoise of their sorrow for her loss, and she nodded them off with a murmured thank you to each.

They then both climbed back into their black Cadillacs, and Alfred, Francis, Emily and Francoise drove away from Arthur Kirkland's grave, never to speak of him and his discrepancies ever again.


End file.
